cookie_inc_idle_tycoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Upgrades
There are currently 1400 Dark Upgrades in the game. Every upgrade has a maximum of 20 levels. Dark Upgrades can only be obtained with Dark Cookies, which in turn can only be obtained by Dark Structures. The player needs to gain 35 Quadrillion CpS to unlock the Dark Upgrades tab. Dark Upgrades Information Facts: Fact 1: If Good Loot Bags, Great Loot Bags, Amazing Loot Bags, & Incredible Loot Bags are all maxed out, Each loot bag and special loot bag now has 200% more loot inside. Fact 2: If Good Daily Gifts, Great Daily Gifts, Amazing Daily Gifts, & Incredible Daily Gifts are all maxed out, Each Daily Gift now has 200% more rewards inside. Fact 3: If Good Bakery Boost, Great Bakery Boost, Amazing Bakery Boost, & Incredible Bakery Boost are all maxed out, Bakeries will now level up 5000% faster. Fact 4: If Good Rare Candy, Great Rare Candy, Amazing Rare Candy, & Incredible Rare Candy are all maxed out, Showcase item upgrades will now be discounted by 20%. Fact 5: If Good Frenzy Boost, Great Frenzy Boost, Amazing Frenzy Boost, & Incredible Frenzy boost are all maxed out, Rainbow cookies will be worth double, with a chance of 60%. Fact 6: If Good Enchanted Cookies, Great Enchanted Cookies, Amazing Enchanted Cookies, & Incredible Enchanted Cookies are all maxed out, Cookies reach master ranks 1000% faster. Fact 7: If Good Gold & Platinum, Great Gold & Platinum, Amazing Gold & Platinum & Incredible Gold & Platinum are all maxed out, Normal Structures and Normal Cookies get an extra boost of 20% for each Gold Item and 60% for each Platinum Item. Fact 8: If Good Milk Crate, Great Milk Crate, Amazing Milk Crate & Incredible Milk Crate are all maxed out, your total Milk boost will be increased by 300%. Fact 9: If Good Gold Sale, Great Gold Sale, Amazing Gold Sale & Incredible Gold Sale are all maxed out, Gold Cookies and Gold Structures are discounted by 20%. Fact 10: If Good League Boost, Great League Boost, Amazing League Boost & Incredible League Boost are all maxed out, League rewards given out when the Season ends are increased by 20%. Fact 11: If Good Mega Gifts, Great Mega Gifts, Amazing Mega Gifts & Incredible Mega Gifts are all maxed out, All Mega Gift rewards are increased by 100%. Fact 12: If Good Quests, Great Quests, Amazing Quests & Incredible Quests are all maxed out, Quest rewards are increased by 200%. Fact 13: If Good Efficiency and Great Efficiency are all maxed out, the cost of normal cookies & structures will be decreased by 20%. Fact 14: If Good Calcium Supplement and Great Calcium Supplement are all maxed out, the chances to get better milkshakes are increased by 20%. Fact 15: When ALL the cupcake upgrades have been maxed out, Cupcakes will be 64% easier to earn. Fact 16: All the upgrades first name (except for cupcakes) have a repeated name of Good, Great, Amazing & Incredible. Fact 17: The last upgrade named "Even More Intergalatic Cupcakes" has a price tag of 99.035 Nonillion Dark Cookies, more specific, 99.035.203.142.830.421.991.929.937.920.000 Dark Cookies to be exact.''' Category:Dark Upgrades Category:Upgrades